so blind a nelena story
by ilovejobros
Summary: selena is with taylor. she is the good girl. nick is with miley. he is the bad boy. But what happens if they find out that they are destined to be together forever:-
1. Chapter 1

So blind

A nelena story

Selena POV

Loves is just like the wind you can't see it, but you can feel it. It feels nice and refreshing. I'm thinking of this as I drive to my boyfriend Taylor's house. I love him, and I am going to be with him for the rest of my life. I know it sounds stupid for a 17-year-old girl to be saying this, but it's what I feel.

I finally get to his house and knock on the door and ring the doorbell once. A few seconds later he answers the door. "babe" he says and kisses me. "Come in". I walk into his big house. He closes the front door. We go up to his room and sit on his bed. "I missed you" he says while kissing me hungrily.

In between the wonderful kiss I respond by giggling and saying "you saw me yesterday at school".

We kiss some more and he pulls away and says "well, that's a long time to be away from you".

He gives me a hunky smile and kisses me some more. He lays me down on his bed and he adds tongue. I know what he's trying to do. He wants to sleep with me. So I finally pull away. "we have to stop".

He gets off of me and looks at me. "Come on sel. I thought you loved me"

I sigh. "Taylor you know I do." I pause. "With all my heart".

"Then why don't you want to make love?"

"I'm just not ready yet". He looked sad. I thought about it again. I mean I love Taylor and I do want to do this. I just don't want to face the consequences, if there is any to face. But I want to, and I will. "You know what tay." He looks up at me. I inhale, and then exhale. "I'm ready".

He smiles. Then he kisses me. Then we start doing whatever you do before sex. You know, making out wildly and dry humping.

I said I was ready, but the truth is…I don't know if I am.


	2. Chapter 2

So blind chapter 2

A nelena story

Nick POV

"Baby?" Miley mumbles into my bare chest just after our great sex, while I'm stroking her auburn hair.

"Yea?" I reply.

"I have to go home" she says.

I sigh. I hate being alone. This is how it usually is. Me alone in this big house while my mom is at work. "Ok"

She picks her head up. "I don't want to go. It's just that I have to be home in five minutes."

I look into her beautiful blue eyes. You could just get lost in them. It's like the ocean in her eyes. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Whatever".

She rolls her eyes. "I just hate it when you do that"

"Do what?"

She sits up. I do too. She has a blanket around her. "Act like a jerk." She doesn't keep any eye contact. "Do you always have to act like a douche?"

"Well, do you always have to act like a slut?" I spat back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I saw you making out with David yesterday!" she looked surprised. "Cheater. I should have never been with you in the first place. Now get out of my house." I lay back down casually. She scowled at me and dressed fast. Of course I peeked. Then she went to the door then turned around and said "for the record, we are so broken up". Then she slams the door and leaves. Finally, that bitch was getting annoying. But knowing her she's going to be begging for me back by Monday.

I don't need her anyway. I've been having my eye on another hottie. Her name is Selena Gomez. She hotter then Miley. I've been wanting her so bad, and I'm going to get her.

Sorry for who ever is reading this and is disappointed

I know it wasn't as good as last time

But I promise it WILL get better

And thanks to everyone who sent me a review

They were all really nice


	3. Chapter 3

So blind

Chapter 3

Selena POV

I arrive to school in my car. Then I park it, get out and lock it and go into the school.

Some people would probably say that I love school because I get straight A's and my boyfriend is the best-looking guy in the school. But it is far from true. I hate school. I hate how the dumb kids listen to every rumor they hear, I hate how the teachers don't give a fuck, I hate that cliques and I hate that high school is a jungle that you can get in and get a broken heart.

"Hey" Demi lovato (my very best friend in the entire world) says to me as I am walking to my locker.

"Hey" I reply. We get to my locker and I decide that I should tell her that I am no longer a virgin. "So, I was hanging out with Taylor Saturday night"

"Mmhm" she replies telling me that she is listening.

"And he had an idea"

"Ok"

"I lost my virginity"

At that moment the world felt weird. It didn't feel good to say, but it didn't feel bad to say. It felt like a relief, but it also felt like a secret that my life depended on.

Demi's brown eyes shot up at me. She looked shocked. But why? Every 17 year old has sex sometime. Even demi has. "What?" she asked and kind of smirking.

"We did it" I said.

"Was it good" now she is totally grinning

I finally get all my books and now we are heading towards demi's locker. "Yea…it was great". And it was.

Demi gets her books in half the time I did and we go to our first class. Demi sits in front of me and before class starts every morning she turns around and we talk.

"So" she says still smiling. "Are you going to do it again?"

I sigh. But I still smirk from all of the attention. "I don't know dems"

Then Nick Jonas comes through the door and sits in his assigned seat. I am surprised that he is in here so early. I glance at him. He's known as the school player. I find him so mysterious, though. I am staring at him now. He is a gorgeous guy. He glanced at me and saw me staring. I turned my head quickly. "Shit" I mumble.

Demi was doodling on my notebook. She was writing Selena and Taylor = love. I fake smiled

WILL get better


End file.
